


Making a Move in the Right Direction

by idra



Series: 30 Days of Fic (June 2014) [17]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Everyone's alive, Mentions of Voyeurism, Multi, brief appearances by Stiles and Scott, mentions of foursome, peter is not a crazy wolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 04:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1804513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idra/pseuds/idra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter wants to apologize to the other grown-ups and they have a plan to include him in their fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making a Move in the Right Direction

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno. I kinda got an idea from tumblr and then I bastardized it to fit my wants. This is the result... kinda scary results.

Melissa sits down across from Chris and Peter, one eyebrow raised. John settles in the seat next to her, his arm around the back of her chair. They both absently glance over as Rafael joins them. "So, what is this about, Peter?"

Peter eyeballs Rafael, then smiles a little at Melissa and John. "I owe you apologies. Okay, I owe your children apologies, more so than you."

"About time," Rafael spits out.

Melissa opens her mouth-- not sure what's going to come out, but she knows she is tired of Rafael's shit. The Sheriff puts his hand on her shoulder and squeezes and Peter just takes a deep breath. "As I was saying," he starts again.

"Would you get on with it already?" Rafael snaps. "Some of us have better things to do than sit around the table, listening to you whine and moan."

At that, Chris loses his temper and slams his hand down on the table. "No one invited you, McCall. You weren't here for anything Peter is going to apologize for, so either shut the hell up or go the fuck away." 

Melissa grins, giggling a little. The Sheriff smirks and nods at Chris approvingly. Rafael sputters and starts to speak again and Chris shakes his head. "Don't open your mouth unless it's to say goodbye. You will not like what happens to you."

"Oh? What are you going to do, Argent? I'm a federal agent, in case you've forgotten."

"Dad!" Scott appears at the table and grabs his father's shoulder. "What the hell are you doing? This meeting does not involve you."

"I heard Peter wanted to talk to the parents of the pack. I'm a parent of a pack member."

Stiles appears on the other side of Rafael and smirks. "No, you're the sperm donor."

Scott grins. "What he said. Regardless, you weren't here for any of it, except the last couple of months. Nothing Peter says is any of your concern. So, you either come with me and Stiles now, or you get out of my town."

"Your town, son?" 

"Don't call me that. You lost that right when you walked out on me and Mom. And yeah, I'm the Alpha." He flashes his eyes, knowing that it unnerves Rafael. Sure enough, the federal agent is on his feet, muttering about how Melissa raised his son to be a heathen and other nonsense. At Scott's glare, Stiles raises an eyebrow.

"Anyone else glad they're not werewolves?" Stiles looks around the table, eyes falling on John and Melissa. He beams and nods. "Okay. We are out of here. C'mon, Scotty. Let's go make sure your dad actually leaves the restaurant and isn't just waiting for us to leave before he comes back and bothers the grown-ups."

Melissa watches them leave before she turns back to Peter. "I'm sorry about him."

"You have nothing to apologize for. You didn't make him the way he is," John says softly. "God only knows why he is the way he is."

"Dropped on his head as a child, I bet," Chris says, smiling when Melissa snorts out a giggle. "Peter, the floor is yours."

Peter chuckles and shakes his head. "First of all, thank you. I would've given my apologies in front of him, but I didn't like him here. My wolf didn't like him here." He turns to Melissa. "I'm sorry for what I did to you. Dating you under false pretenses. You are a beautiful woman and I would have loved to actually be with you on a real date. I'm sorry I used you to upset your son."

Melissa reaches across the table, patting his hand. The pack as a whole has been through hell and back and come out stronger for it. Everything, from Peter's Alpha reign of terror to the kanima and Gerard's reign of terror to the Alpha pack to Stiles' possession. There were fairies and dragons and vampires and trolls. Two nights previous they'd watched Scott, Kira, Stiles, Lydia, Allison, Isaac, Malia, Cora, Erica and Boyd walk across the stage for their diplomas and Melissa has long since forgiven Peter for everything he did. "While I appreciate the apology, it's unnecessary. I forgave you a long time ago. You weren't in control of yourself then." 

Peter smiles and flips his hand, squeezing hers gently. "Thank you, Melissa." He turns to John. "I am so sorry for all the problems I caused while I was a rogue alpha and for any other problems I may have given you. I know I traumatized Stiles a few times and that he still has nightmares because of me."

"I think he's actually moved on from nightmares about you to nightmares about the nogitsune... and vampire who tried to seduce him then drain him while they were..." John shakes his head. "Regardless, I forgive you Peter."

Chris holds up his hand when Peter turns to him. "Stop. Just don't. You're forgiven, you utter moron." He smiles at Peter. "Kate needed to be killed. Both times. She wouldn't have stopped. She would've never stopped. Gerard needed to be killed as well and as much as I hated what he was, I couldn't do it, so thank you for killing him for me." He looks down at the table top. "Our kids are grown. In the fall, they'll all be heading off to colleges, going out into the world to make their own way. I think..."

Melissa nods. "I agree. Chris is right. We need to put the past where it belongs. Behind us." She glances at John. 

John smiles and leans over, kissing her cheek. "The four of us need to become friends. Because our children are running off to college, leaving Beacon Hills in our hands and Derek's. Between the five of us, I'm pretty sure we can keep our town safe from undesirable elements."

Peter looks around the table, astonished at the absolution he sees in the eyes of the adults around him. "It's just that easy?" 

"Of course it is," Melissa says, smiling at him. "Now, since we haven't ordered, why don't we get out of here? I'll make us enchiladas and we can have a few beers and actually relax. My house, Chris' or John's?" 

Peter can only stare at the other two men. John chuckles. "Let's go to your place. Because you know Rafael is going to head there and we can really piss him off." He gets to his feet and pulls out Melissa's chair, glancing over at Chris. "Anyone need a ride?" 

"I'll give Peter a ride. We'll meet you there. We'll go pick up beer."

"Plan on staying the night," Melissa says with a smile. "John and I will stop at the store and pick up stuff for dinner and breakfast." 

John nods. "See you boys in half an hour?" 

Chris nods in return. "Yeah." He waits until the Sheriff and Melissa are gone before he turns his attention back to Peter. "Doing okay?" 

"You all forgave me so easily."

"What else were we supposed to do? You apologized. You meant it. It's over and done. Now, if we're very lucky, John and Melissa inviting us over means we, at the very least, get to watch the two of them fucking. And let me tell you, I've been on the voyeuristic end of those two. It's a sight to behold." 

Peter's eyes widen. "Watch? I... Uhm... Do Scott and Stiles know the two of them are together?" 

"Stiles is the one who set them up. They apparently were dancing around each other for years and he forced them into date-like situations." Chris shrugs a little. "C'mon. We'll grab some beer. Any preferences?" 

"Not really. Can't get drunk, remember?" 

"Yeah, but don't you like the taste of a good cold beer?" Chris asks as he leads the way out to his SUV.

Peter shrugs. "Not really."

Chris smiles and slaps him on the shoulder. "Climb in, Peter. We're in for a terrific night."

Peter gets into the passenger seat and turns his head to watch Chris. He's astonished at the hunter's willingness to accept him as part of their group and maybe a little (more than a little if he's honest with himself, which he's not) attracted to the slightly older man. He can tell from the scent of arousal that floods the car that he's not the only one attracted, but he assumes it's because of what they might be seeing once they arrive at Melissa's house.

An hour later, the four of them are gathered in the McCall living room, staring at the doorway where Rafael McCall is glaring at the Sheriff. John just smirks and keeps his arms around Melissa's waist as she sits on his lap. "What seems to be the problem, Rafe?" Melissa asks with a smirk as she snuggles closer to John.

Rafael scowls. "What is going on here?"

"John and I are entertaining friends." She smiles and turns her head, kissing John. "Chris and Peter are staying the night. Not that any of this is any of your business."

"You're my wife."

"Ex-wife. You walked out on me and signed the divorce papers." Melissa smirks at him.

John looks over at Rafael and rolls his eyes. "You're not welcome in Melissa's house."

"Until she says-"

"You're not welcome in my house, Rafael." Melissa cuts him off, smirking. Rafael glares at both of them.

"I will get you back, Melissa."

"No, you won't." Melissa smiles at John. "I'm in a new relationship and you're not welcome in my life." 

Rafael glares at John. "I'll have your job yet, Stilinski."

John shrugs. "Try it."

Rafael snarls and storms out. Peter turns to Melissa and John. "Well, that was interesting."

Melissa climbs off John's lap and smiles. "Wasn't it just? He's an insufferable ass."

"That seems to be putting it mildly," Chris says, smiling back. "How did you ever put up with him?"

"I don't know." She looks at the two of them and back at John who nods. "We have a proposal for the two of you. If you're interested." 

John smiles when Chris looks amused and interested and Peter just looks confused. Melissa moves over to the couch, crawling onto Peter's lap. John and I have wanted to add the two of you for a while now. We thought about adding Chris first and using him to lure you into our threesome, but you two seemed to get along rather well without us. We don't want to come between the two of you."

"We're not..." Peter looks over at Chris. "You're interested in me?" 

"Yes." Chris smiles. "And you seem to be interested in me. I'm not wrong, am I?"

Peter shakes his head. "You're not wrong."

Chris smiles and looks over at Melissa and John. "This is..."

"No hard feelings if you decide you don't want us." Melissa smiles at them and looks back at John. "Right?"

John nods. "We're interested in you both for more than sex, though we both do want that. We were looking to make this a permanent foursome."

"What would the children think?" Peter asks, licking his lips. He's tempted. So very tempted and he can tell Chris is as well by Chris' raised eyebrows. 

Melissa looks at John to answer that one. Scott likes to pretend that all she and John do on their dates is eat and talk. Stiles is usually the one bugging his dad about making sure he has condoms-- and apparently has, on more than once occasion give his father a lecture about female anatomy. 

"Stiles will be fine with it. Scott will prefer to continue to pretend his mom and I are just eating and talking. I'm not sure about Allison, but I'm pretty sure she'll be okay with this, as long as her dad is happy. Malia and the rest... Aside from making fun of us for accomplishing what Scott, Isaac, Allison and Kira couldn't? I don't think they'll care."

Peter nods. "Malia, Cora and Derek won't care. We're all a little freer with our affections. Unless we find our soul mate, but that's very rare. I'm pretty sure Derek is the only wolf I've ever known who has met their soul mate."

"Who was that?" Melissa asks, before shaking her head. "Doesn't matter. What matters is us. Are you two in?" 

Chris looks at Peter who nods. "We're in."

Melissa grins and gets to her feet, taking Peter's hand. "Let's take this upstairs where we'll be more comfortable."

John gets to his feet and holds out his hand to Chris as Melissa drags Peter upstairs. "This should be fun," he murmurs to Chris. 

Chris looks at him and grins. "So letting me watch, before?"

"A test of sorts. To see if you would be interested. Considering how fast you came as you jerked off, we both figured you'd be into it." John grins. "Now, let's go before Melissa gets started without us."

Chris laughs and the two of them hurry up the stairs. It's going to be a very interesting evening.


End file.
